List of GoGoFive Keys
This is the list of GoGoFive Keys, used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their GoGoFive forms, have their individual weapons, etc. Their American counterparts are the Lightspeed Ranger Keys from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form. *Go Red *Go Blue *Go Green *Go Yellow *Go Pink *Go Silver (Go Titanium) *Go Black *Go Purple *Go Violet *Go Orange *Go Crimson *Go Navy *Go White *Go Gold *Go Teal *Go Brown *Go Indigo *Go Saffron *Go Amethyst *Go Vermilion *Go Chartreuse *Go Magenta *Go Viridian *Go Burgundy *Go Powder *Go Scarlet *Go Cyan *Go Azure *Go Lavender *Go Gray *Go Beige *Go Cerulean *Go Slate *Go Cobalt *Go Gunmetal *Go Copper *Go Bronze *Go Khaki *Go Citrine *Go Maroon *Go Olive *Go Peach *Go Cream *Go Sangria *Go Plum *Go Emerald *Go Cerise *Go Mauve *Go Moccasin *Go Aquamarine *Go Pearl *Go Turquoise *Go Platinum *Go Tan *Go Bittersweet *Go Periwinkle *Go Sapphire *Go Fuchsia *Go Dark Green *Go Mahogany *Go Sea Green *Go Claret *Go Lime *Go Amber *Go Ecru *Go Taupe *Go Tawny *Go Lilac *Go Ochre *Go Sepia *Go Celadon *Go Rust *Go Orchid *Go Ash *Go Steel *Go Sky *Go Burnt Orange *Go Brick *Go Caramel *Go Marigold *Go Burnt Sienna *Go Verdigris *Go Indochine *Go Carmine *Go Linen *Go Goldenrod *Go Butterscotch *Go Terracotta *Go Heliotrope *Go Dark Gray *Go Harlequin *Go Apple Green *Go Amaranth *Go Ultramarine *Go Royal Blue *Go Garnet *Go Rose *Go Ebony *Go Ivory *Go Thistle *Go Myrtle *Go Onyx *Go Chestnut *Go Lemon *Go Jade *Go Auburn *Go Chocolate *Go Frost *Go Sienna *Go Umber *Go Sunset *Go Cadet Blue *Go Jungle *Go Almond *Go Mustard *Go Puce *Go Dark Brown *Go Orange Peel *Go Hunter *Go Charcoal *Go Salmon *Go Avocado *Go Wisteria *Go Coquelicot *Go Maize *Go Reseda *Go Persimmon *Go Cornflower *Go Apricot *Go Brass *Go Ruby *Go Mint *Go Forest *Go Coral *Go Aubergine *Go Dandelion *Go Honey *Go Lava *Go Hazel *Go Topaz *Go Russet *Go Pumpkin *Go Mango *Go Honeydew *Go Cantaloupe *Go Zomp *Go Alabaster *Go Pine *Go Strawberry *Go Oatmeal *Go Pistachio *Go Snow *Go Raspberry *Go Tangerine *Go Sand *Go Yam *Go Daffodil *Go Mulberry *Go Vanilla *Go Cinnamon *Go Tomato *Go Carrot *Go Blueberry *Go Watermelon *Go Denim *Go Asparagus *Go Moss *Go Manatee *Go Cranberry *Go Wheat *Go Pomegranate *Go Grape *Go Papaya *Go Thulian *Go Erin *Go Arylide *Go Flame *Go Shadow *Go Bisque *Go Spring Green *Go Fern *Go Sunglow *Go Tangelo *Go Pear *Go Springbud *Go Chartreuse Yellow *Go Pansy *Go Apple Red *Go Capri *Go Paprika *Go Blackberry *Go Gamboge *Go Buttermilk *Go Eggshell *Go Coffee *Go Flamingo *Go Shamrock *Go Licorice *Go Bubblegum *Go Pineapple *Go Coconut *Go Banana *Go Celery *Go Eucalyptus *Go Beaver *Go Canary *Go Midnight *Go Boysenberry *Go Robin Egg *Go Camel *Go Peacock *Go Kiwi *Go Cardinal *Go Pea Green *Go Buff *Go Walnut *Go Grass *Go Smoke *Go Ocean *Go Sunflower *Go Broccoli *Go Tanzanite *Go Peridot *Go Tumbleweed *Go Marshmallow *Go Cheese *Go Malachite *Go Obsidian *Go Champagne *Go Toffee *Go Artichoke *Go Nyanza *Go Jonquil *Go Pewter *Go Clementine *Go Xanadu *Go Dragonfruit *Go Turmeric *Go Oyster *Go Elderberry *Go Nectarine *Go Cloud *Go Quartz *Go Bone *Go Arctic Blue *Go Guava *Go Tamarind *Go Durian *Go Lychee *Go Zucchini *Go Starfruit *Go Mangosteen *Go Cucumber *Go Quince *Go Wasabi *Go Bistre *Go Hibiscus *Go Sapodilla *Go Feijoa *Go Beet Red *Go Iris *Go Raven *Go Rainbow *Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek Category:Arsenal